Tras las puertas
by AnzuuEo
Summary: En este trabajo se muestra a los personajes en su parte más humana según mi visión y no como común mente se les conoce en la serie original. En resumen Erwin va a la habitación de Levi por apoyo y consuelo, los invito a leer, les aseguro que no se aburrirán.


**Tras las puertas **

Nacimos aquí, en este mundo donde los valles verdes se manchan con la sangre de soldados y donde las personas viven con el miedo de ser devoradas. Llevamos una gran carga sobre nuestras espaldas, somos las alas de libertad y debemos hacer tantos sacrificios para que la humanidad tome su lugar en el mundo. Pero somos hombres, no dejamos de ser humanos, de sentir, de desear, de querer dormir en paz sin tener en pesadillas los rostros de aquellos que fueron nuestros amigos, pero que ahora están muertos.

Tras estas puertas, tu vienes a mí en la obscura noche y veo en ti la carga más grande de todas, veo reflejado en tus ojos el peso de las almas que has sacrificado, el dolor y la tristeza que padeces por ello. Tu mirada me grita que ya no lo soportas más, que ya no deseas más de toda esta mierda, que solo deseas que termine y que puedas ser libre de esta jaula. Así que yo te tomo entre mis brazos para reconfortarte esta noche, susurrándote que no estás solo, que yo puedo soportar tu carga junto contigo, que también soy parte de esto y que no me alejare de ti hasta que cumplamos nuestra meta de conocer el mundo. Gracias a estas puertas podemos desnudar nuestras almas, me permiten a mi mostrar el lado más cálido y a ti el más frágil.

Levi

La noche era fría a comparación que otras, era la señal de que la época invernal se acercaba con crudeza, algo que ni las murallas podían parar. Las personas buscaban calor en sus hogares, junto con aquellos que tanto querían o amaban, para que sus cuerpos y corazones se mantuvieran cálidos. El cuartel no era la excepción, el frio llegaba implacable y todos los pertenecientes a la legión, huían a sus estancias para acurrucarse entre mantas. El comandante en busca de refugio, ha paso firme camina por los pasillos, pero antes de llegar a su habitación se desvió sin que nadie le notase a otro destino, el que necesitaba esa noche. Al llegar entro lentamente a la habitación ajena, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Siendo observado después por el ocupante de la habitación que meditaba de pie cerca de la ventana momentos antes con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Es una noche de esas Levi –Susurro con voz tenue, como si le faltara esa fuerza que siempre caracterizaba al comandante, cuando hablaba ante los demás. Al parecer la pasión de la libertad se había esfumado y sus cuerdas vocales estaban atrofiadas por los sentimientos que experimentaba, con tanta fuerza que ya no podía contener. – Ven acá –Contesto el azabache estirando su mano para que acudiera a su regazo, que no tardo en ocupar el rubio cuando le abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su hombro. Necesitaba tanto estar con él cuando las alas les eran arrancadas por su propia mano, por esa condición humana y frágil que se esmeraba a aniquilar para su papel de comandante que no mira hacia atrás sobre lo que decidía. Pero llegaba siempre una noche donde se desmoronaba en los brazos de su amante, de amigo y confidente, el único que conocía su cara febril, su cara humana.

Hoy no puedo cerrar mis ojos…veo sus rostros y mis manos manchadas de sangre –Musito el rubio en un hilo de voz, como si fuera un niño que se raspo y abrazaba a su madre para que le reconfortaba. Pero no era una raspadura, era su conciencia que le martillaba en la cabeza y destruía su fuerza. – Tranquilo… yo limpiare eso…–Profirió con calidez el azabache para su protegido, antes de peinar sus cabellos alborotados que caían por su frente y sellar sus palabras con un beso en sus labios donde le trasmitía sus sentimientos. El rubio por su parte correspondió al beso cerrando sus parpados con pesadez, al parecer llevaba días sin poder conciliar el sueño adecuadamente por lo intranquilo que se encontraba y ese tacto sobre sus labios le hizo que su cabeza se concentrara solo en la persona que lograba reconfortarle y hacerlo sentir sentimientos diferentes a la culpa, tristeza, dolor y desesperación.

Al paso de unos largos minutos en silencio mientras sus bocas se unían, el azabache fue quien rompió el tacto para acariciar la mejilla del rubio mientras le miraba a los ojos. No necesitaban palabras para decirse las cosas, en sus miradas tenían las charlas verdaderas, puesto que las palabras no alcanzaban para decirlo todo. Fue ahí donde el rubio quebró, se permitió humedecer sus celestes ojos y dejar que lagrimas surcaran sus mejillas. Abrió sus emociones y acudió al regazo de su amante, que lo rodeo con sus brazos cortos a comparación. Acariciando su ancha espalda.

El azabache no tenía que decirle palabras de aliento, puesto que nunca había sido muy amable con su boca sucia de honestidad. Pero en esos momentos esa parte suya, protectora y cálida, dejo que fuera la que hiciera fluir palabras para su amante entre sus brazos. –Está bien… Erwin…libera esas cadenas…y abre tus alas…estoy aquí para ello. –Cualquiera que les viera no los reconocería, eran el comandante y el capitán, hombres fuertes de la legión de exploración que no se arrepentían de sus decisiones y que harían lo que fueran para obtener sus convicciones. Al menos esa era la cara digna que siempre mostraban ante todos, porque tras esas puertas solo eran dos hombres rotos por tantas batallas, por tantas perdidas que sus almas estarían destruidas si no se tuvieran el uno al otro para ayudarse a levantar.

Al pasar el llanto del rubio provocado por la tormenta de emociones que lo llenaban. El azabache le soltó del abrazo para guiarlo a la cama tomando su mano. Cuando le hizo sentarse en el colchón, se coloco entre sus largas piernas y limpió con su pulgar los restos de lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas. Luego con lentitud se inclino para besar sus mejillas y así consumir su tristeza con su boca. Era salada, como el mar azul que se imaginaba con las historias que el rubio siempre le contaba. Tal vez el mar se formo por lágrimas de hombres valientes como él, siempre llegaba a pensar poético cuando le veía llorar. –Erwin…conoceremos el mar…quiero ver si es igual de impresionante como tus ojos… -Musito el azabache cerca de la boca del rubio, posando a la par su mirada con la suya, antes de unir sus labios en un beso, donde intentaba trasmitirle paz ante las emociones que padecía. Esa noche seria su pilar, sostendría sus miedos y le daría la fuerza necesaria para seguir cuando la mañana llegara.

El azabache lentamente le retiro la chaqueta al rubio, al igual que las cintas, para sí desbotonarle la camisa con parsimonia. Y una vez que dejo la camisa abierta del más alto, se la retiro con cuidado, siendo observado todo el tiempo por los ojos celestes ajenos, que no se apartaban de él y siempre se encargaban de hacerle temblar. Ya teniendo el torso desnudo de su comandante, comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre sus hombros bajándolas hasta sus brazos hasta tocar sus bíceps, donde desvió sus caricias a su pecho que lentamente acaricio mientras que él se agachaba entre sus largas piernas, quedando hincado de rodillas. Alzo la mirada desde su posición y poso sus ojos grises en los celestes de su comandante, al momento que llevo sus manos al cinturón ajeno y comenzó quitarlo lentamente para sí desbotonar su pantalón y dejarlo flojo para retirárselo, pero primero retirándole las botas para poder quitarlo fácilmente y así dejar al más alto solo con ropa interior. – ¿Qué haces Levi? –Inquirió con inocencia el rubio sin dejar de mirar a su capitán entre sus piernas. –Es obvio…–Contesto el azabache dedicándole una sonrisa de lado con un deje ladino pero a la vez tierno por muy extraño que pudiera ser. No entendía como a veces su vigoroso amante que lo tomaba con dureza en algunas noches, podía ser en ocasiones muy inocente. Pudo notar que ante su respuesta el rubio sonrió de la misma manera, así que satisfecho de no ser rechazado, el azabache comenzó a besar sobre la tela, el bulto de la intimidad de su adorado comandante, humedeciendo la tela y dejándola mojada, pudo ver a través de la está el miembro viril que pretendía despertar.

El rubio por su parte ante esas atenciones que hacia su capitán con su boca, comenzó a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y le teñía ligeramente las mejillas, de manera casi imperceptible. Su piel se comenzaba a erizar y su voz a distorsionarse por la excitación que iba experimentando, tanto que cuando suspiraba casi parecían jadeos. –Levi…mmh –Jadeo el nombre de su amante, mordiendo su labio inferior enseguida de ello, para evitar que más sonidos como aquellos salieran de su garganta, puesto que le avergonzaban un poco. Llevo una de sus manos al colchón para sostenerse y la otra la acerco al rostro contrario, así acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla del más bajo.

El capitán ante el tacto en su mejilla, poso la mirada de nuevo a los luceros celestes, alejando sus labios lentamente de su intimidad que aun estaba cubierta por tela. Deseaba que su amante olvidara sus penas por medio del placer, así que llevo sus dígitos al borde la ropa interior ajena y comenzó a bajarla, dejando libre el pene de su comandante que comenzaba a endurecerse. Ante esa imagen, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, le gustaba ser el causante de erguir la virinidad del rubio. Y sin dejar de observar el pene de su comandante, la gula de llenarse la boca con su carne dura le hizo que sonriera de forma lasciva. Así que con sus dedos de ambas manos tomo el falo de su amante, dirigiéndolo a su boca con la que comenzó a besar su glande antes de meterse la punta y comenzar a deleitarse con el sabor de la carne del rubio.

Jadeante el rubio, observo al azabache cómo se metía repetidas veces su pene ya completamente erecto en su boca. Verlo atendiendo su miembro de esa forma, le resultaba ser una imagen demasiado erótica y excitante, que no podía negar que le fascinaba. Las penas y tormentos que tenía en su cabeza se desvanecieron por completo a cada vaivén simulado por la experta boca sedosa de su amante. No acudía a él por sexo, sino que esa era una de las formas en que el menor le hacía olvidar todo aquello que le atormentara, le brindaba un placer que le hacía tocar el cielo, ese que tanto añoraba ver en libertad. –Ah~ –Gimió cuando el azabache se saco su miembro de la boca y le observaba lamer toda la extensión de su falo, hasta llegar a su escroto, donde comenzó a llenarlo de besos al igual que sus testículos. –Levi…–Jadeo su nombre llevando su mano a su cabeza, enredando así sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera negra que tanto le gustaba, le parecía como la misma noche. –Basta Levi…por favor –Busco mirarle a los ojos cuando le suplico entre jadeos, acariciando su mejilla. – ¿N-no te gusta? –le cuestiono el azabache mirándolo avergonzado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas con demasía. –Nada de eso Levi…al contrario, lo haces muy bien…tanto que podría correrme –le respondió a su capitán sin dejar de acariciarle en la mejilla. –Entonces córrete…–Con ese tono de enfado de siempre, dijo el menor al más alto, mirándole avergonzado desde su posición, no era que estuviera realmente enfadado pero era su forma de hablar y expresarse. –Prefiero hacerlo en ti…–Respondió el rubio posando sus celestes ojos sobre el rostro enrojecido del menor. Le gustaba que se congestionara de esa forma cuando tenían esos momentos íntimos.

–Bien…si eso quieres – El menor respondió a regaña dientes mientras se levantaba, quería saborear la esencia de su comandante, pero nunca se atrevía a decírselo. Luego comenzó a despojase de sus prendas. Primero se quito su chaqueta y la dejo de lado. Sintiendo como no dejaba de mirarle esos celestes ojos que le enloquecían. Continúo con su pañuelo, desanudándolo y doblándolo con tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que se borro cuando el mayor se levanto frente a él y llevo sus manos a su camisa –Levi…permíteme hacerlo yo – La voz del más alto era grave y tenía un tono sensual siempre que estaban a solas. Al parecer la tristeza que padecía se había desvanecido y eso le alegraba. –Hazlo… –Accedió a que su comandante le despojara de sus prendas. Sin dejar de mirar sus diestros dedos y manos, que se desasían de las cintas, que desbotonaban casa botón de su camisa, que le quitaban la prenda y que acariciaban su pecho desnudo, atrapando uno de sus pezones en un pellizco, que le hizo suspirar. Luego observo sus dedos como desbotonaban el pequeño botón de su pantalón, provocando que este deslizara por sus piernas con mayor facilidad. Se encontraba descalzo así que fue fácil retirarse el mismo el pantalón junto con su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo ante su alto amante que lo devoraba con esos hermosos ojos. –Recuéstate por favor Erwin –Hizo que se recostara en el colchón, luego tras de él, subió a la cama y se coloco sobre las caderas del comandante que tanto amaba ver cuando se convertían en amantes. –Esta noche yo me encargo, ¿vale? –Sonrió después de sus palabras con un deje pícaro. Nunca sonreía en público, solo con el mayor se atrevía a dibujar ese gesto en su inexpresivo rostro.

El rubio dejo que su amante se encargara de tomar las riendas del acto sexual, así que ladeo la cabeza cuando le observo inclinarse a besarle el cuello. Su cuerpo tenía muchas áreas erógenas y su cuello era una de ellas, cada tacto de los labios ajenos le provocaba suspirar. Su azabache capitán sabia cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que le brindaban placer, puesto que mientras se dedicaba en adornar su cuello con besos que le dejarían marcas, ya atendía con sus pequeñas pero expertas manos, sus pectorales. –Parece que te gusta tocarlos –Se atrevió a musitar algo jadeante mientras le miraba desde su posición. –Por supuesto… son como senos musculosos – Le respondió su azabache con una coqueta risilla. Aun cuando se encontraran en ese acto intimo, se permitían bromear y relajarse al reír. Sin decir nada más se dejo llevar en las caricias y tactos que le dedicaba su capitán, pero no quedándose completamente quiero, comenzó a acariciar su torso, su espalda y sus brazos que a pesar que eran delgados eran firmes por los músculos fin definidos.

Lentamente el azabache fue llevando sus besos hasta la clavícula del mayor, ahí comenzó a succionar su piel, pretendía dejarlo lleno de marcas, que lo reclaman como suyo, porque así era el comandante de la legión de reconocimiento era suyo y como tal, quería cuidarlo, protegerlo de todo aquello que se avecinara. Fue descendiendo con sus besos por su pecho, cada jadeo de su rubio le incentivaba a continuar más y más. Atrapo uno de los pezones de su amante entre sus labios, lo comenzó a succionar, tocar con su lengua y morder ligeramente, logrando así que se pusiera encantadoramente duro. –Que sensibles son –Le comento a su comandante pasando ese mismo proceso al otro pezón que esperaba ser atendido. –Son así contigo mmht~ –Le gusto escuchar eso, que fuera así solo con él, que su cuerpo solo se entregara a él, que fuera suyo en totalidad, con sus penas y alegrías. Continúo estimulando su pezón por un rato, hasta que la necesidad de volver a besarle fue mayor. Unió sus labios con los de su comandante, con demanda y con mucha pasión, penetrando su boca con su musculo rosa y explorando con el cada rincón como si fuera la primera vez. Por su parte podía sentir las manos del rubio vagar por su cuerpo, tocarle la espalda, sus costados y descenderlas a sus glúteos que apretaba siempre. Le gustaba que le tocara así, porque cada caricia subía su propia temperatura. Sin quedarse atrás de brindarle placer al rubio, el azabache comenzó a mover sus caderas, provocando que su trasero creara una deliciosa fricción contra el miembro erecto del contrario.

El rubio no podía entender como era que ese ser sobre él fuera tan increíble en la hora de borrar sus penas. Su corazón que estaba lleno de tristeza hace un tiempo, ahora se sentía tranquilo ante el calor que iba creciendo en sus cuerpos. La fricción contra su miembro lo estaba enloqueciendo, deseaba tanto estar dentro de él, pero sin desear lastimarlo primero lo prepararía. Lentamente fue guiando sus dígitos a la entrada anal de su azabache, acariciándola suavemente. – ¡Oye!… ¿Qué haces? Mmm –Como siempre su capitán se mostraba como si le molestara pero lo conocía también que era una forma de saber que debía continuar. Sin responderle, continúo con lo suyo, pasando de solo acariciarle a introducir dos dedos lentamente en su cavidad. Era tan apretado como siempre, a pesar de que habían hecho el amor un sinfín de veces el seguía siendo tan estrecho como si fuera virginal. Movió sus dedos en círculos un poco, antes de empujarlos en su interior, buscando el punto dulce de su capitán. – ¿Cómo se siente? – Le pregunto como siempre atento, le gustaba saber que su capitán estuviera bien en toda ocasión. –No preguntes, sabes… que me…gust-a AH! –El grito de placer que exclamo por último, le hizo saber que lo había encontrado, entonces sin detenerse continuo presionándolo.

El azabache sin poder contener su voz, gemía a cada toque en su punto dulce. Su rubio siempre sabía como hacerle gritar con tan solo eso. Pero deseaba que parara o terminaría corriéndose solo con eso y le era vergonzoso. –Basta!… sácalos… quiero tu polla. –Siempre con su boca sucia le rogo a su amante que dejara aquella deliciosa tortura. –Eres impaciente Levi… –Al diablo que le dijera eso el rubio, era un impaciente lo admitía, pero lo deseaba tanto. Agradeció que sacara sus dedos y dejara de torturarle con un suspiro de alivio, después el mismo tomo el miembro de su amante y se fue sentando en él, "Dios es tan grande" pensó mientras que la gran carne dura de su amante se abría paso en sus entrañas. Cuando estuvo completamente lleno de la virinidad del rubio, le miro a los ojos, se sostuvo de su pecho y comenzó a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo repetidas veces, deslizando así una y otra vez dentro suyo el pene que tanto amaba que le hiciera el amor. –Joder… eres tan grande…– Le musito con voz entrecortada, aun cuando el avergonzaba mostrar esa cara a su amante, no podía mantenerse firme por el intenso placer que sentía.

–Permíteme ayudarte –El rubio al ver el estado tembloroso de su azabache, le tomo de los muslos y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Le era complicado un poco al estar acostado, pero en ese momento no importaba, porque al ver como el rostro de su capitán se deformaba en expresiones de placer, le era gratificante. Así continuaron por un rato hasta que ambos se agotaron de esa posición y se detuvieron. Entonces lo sujeto bien de los muslos, sin salir de él, giro, quedando en la posición de misionero, más cómoda para su capitán. –Levi…– Susurro el nombre de su azabache y comenzó a retomar su movimiento de cadera, pero esta vez con un poco más de ritmo, entrando y saliendo de las entrañas de su amante con frenesí. –Ahh... Erwin… ¡ahh!…es….¡tan bueno! –Entre gemidos su amante siempre el alentaba a seguir, amaba escuchar su voz entrecortada y afectada por el placer que experimentaban. Pero también le gustaba verlo bajo de él, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo perlado de sudor, su cabello enmarañado y su piel erizada a cada tacto de sus manos. Era por esa increíble imagen que le regalaba su capitán, el porqué las penas salían de su corazón y solo venia un sentimiento de felicidad.

No podía más, las manos ajenas recorriendo su cuerpo, la voz de su comandante y cada embestida frenética en él, le nublaban la cabeza al azabache. No podía contener su voz, no podía controlar su cuerpo a voluntad y no podía parar, quería estar así con su comandante toda esa noche. –Erwin… Erwin…Ahh! –Gemía su nombre sin dejar de verlo sobre de él balanceándose, le gustaba verlo así, penetrándole, amándole. Su cabello dorado brillaba con la luz de la luna de forma hermosa tanto que lo embelesaba y sus ojos azules eran luceros ardientes en donde veía toda la felicidad reflejada. –No pares…ya casi…–Sentía que el clímax llegaba a cada toque en su punto dulce. –Ahh … si tócame…–Exclamo en un gemido cuando sintió que comenzaba a masturbarle, al parecer su comandante también estaba cerca del orgasmos y quería correrse junto a él, conocía cada acción de su rubio, puesto que llevaban años juntos como cómplices, amigos y amantes. En unos largos minutos, le llego el orgasmo con violencia, apretó cada musculo de su cuerpo al igual sus esfínteres y dejo salir toda su semilla entre sus cuerpos.

Ante el orgasmo de su capitán, el rubio no pudo contenerse más, puesto que le apretó con tal fuerza con sus paredes que termino soltando su semilla en su interior, lanzando una especie de gruñido al mismo tiempo. –Levi… –Susurro el nombre de su capitán con los efectos del post orgasmo reflejados en su voz y luego le envolvió con sus brazos, sin salir de él permaneciendo juntos mientras que ambos recuperaban el aliento. –Erwin… te amo…–Las palabras de su capitán siempre lograban que su corazón se acelerara y sintiera que casi se le saliera del pecho. Su capitán pocas veces decía palabras cariñosas, así que cuando las decía era maravilloso. –Yo también te amo Levi, gracias por estar conmigo – Sello el sentimiento de sus palabras uniendo sus labios con los contrarios, de una forma dulce, tierna, un tinte que solo expresaba al menor.

Y así permanecieron largo tiempo, besándose y abrazándose toda lo noche, dos almas necesitadas de calor. La carga era muy difícil para seguir solo, cada uno estaba roto, cada uno tenía clavado una estaca de tristeza en el corazón, tantas perdidas los dejaban sin fuerzas para continuar por la libertad y sus sueños, pero estando juntos se lamian las heridas, las curaban con besos y caricias, con sus brazos se sostenían y se formaban nuevas alas para juntos volar.


End file.
